I dunno how to name it
by BladeOfLiberty
Summary: The adventures of Kael and Illidan on road to Shando Stormrages domain. Some parody, some "hot demon action".


I DUNNO HOW TO NAME IT :d  
(c) 2004 by x43r0-b0y  
  
RATING:  
Must be 18 or older, no phobias recommended, being a woman recommended   
GENRE:  
Humor (sometimes), Sex (often), homosexual Sex (also often)  
TIME AND PLACE:  
Borders of Ashenvale, after Illidan's "death" (a Hunter doesn't always have to confess to all his excesses, and a wound made by a sword [one's own, we should add] is a better excuse than an unusual as for an Undead Arthas' lust.)  
  
=CHAPTER ONE=  
  
Somewhere far over there, beyond our reality there was the world of W3. And in the world of W3 in peace lived demons, humans, elves, undead and others, and those wars were only a show, so that Blizzard (that can spy on universes) has something to get cach on. Anyway, the action starts at the border of Ashenvale forest, more accurately in the Carriage with Horns Hobnails and Burning Wheels And Pink Writing "Illidan's ". A Naga drives.  
  
And inside...  
  
'AaaaaAaaAAaaaa!!!' Kael bellowed. 'You'll finish me off... my master, that is... Christ, why???'  
  
'Not my fault' Illidan answered tenderly 'that you're so weak.'  
  
After saying those words he meaningly pitched Kael's left nipple and went "to work".  
  
Illidan may be a Demon Hunter by profession, however he could have the "Kamasutra" ability on 3rd level - what meant many interesting tricks that included using tongue, horns and other body parts. But he considered himself too powerful to use them. So he taught them to his favourite Kael.  
  
But he began to have enough. He already learned that a demonic penis is not the greatest pleasure of the world (especially for a man), mostly when you had to hold it in your mouth for quite a long time. His tongue nearly fell off. How good that they were close to the heart of Shaenvale (sorry for hyperspace jumps ).  
  
Not far from Malfurion's den Illidan decicded to give himself (and Kael) a moment's rest, and then invited his companion for a trip to a lake. The lake was clean and a waterfall was there, so both of them took a refreshing bath.  
  
'This wasn't a good idea' Illidan thought 'to give him some rest... Gotta fix that.'  
  
Kael thought that something is swomming towards him. Before he could turn around, he was embraced on the chest by two muscled arms.  
  
'I see you haven't felt my love for a long time, beloved?'  
  
'Oh, yes, very long time.' Kael answered going green. 'But maybe you'd allow me to wash...?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
One of the muscled arms began to descend, while the other one massaged Kael's chest. Illidan turned his body around with a swift move and placed his own tongue in his lips. The Hunter's hand embraced the Mage's organ and massaged it with firm moves at the whole lenght. Despite the fear, he didn't have to wait long for the erection. Illdan bent at the bottom of the lake and took Kael into his mouth. After a few minutes of caresses the elf was long and hard. Just as it's supposed to be. The men embraced each other and kissed.  
  
'Enter me.' Kael heard. 'As you lord and master, I order you!'  
  
Kael wondered wether to obey, but after a moment he decided it's better to have some wierd pleasure than be sliced in half. He walked to his master from behind and vehementl placed his own member in The Only Place That Was Good For This. Kael did what he could, went deeper in, embraced Illidan, yet he couldn't fulfill his desire.  
  
'Kael, you haven't learned anything.' the Hunter said. 'I'll show you how it's done, hee hee.'  
  
Illidan turned Kael over and used his entrance. He kept entering and leaving the young elf with absolute ease and a big doze of perversy. Kael moaned and panted, while Illidan continued to completely please himself. He released in his companion and after that he left. While walking away he snapped to the exhausted elf:  
  
'Wash and dry yourself, we're soon to get to my brother's, Shan'do Stormrage's house!'  
  
Suprisingly none of them noticed that in the middle of the day an glittering owl was sitting on a tree. And the tree itself kept watching them with a pair of drilling eyes...  



End file.
